Latch mechanisms having a rotatable latch element for engaging/disengaging a striker element are common, as seen, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,964 to Peters and U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,853 to Gleason, et al., the contents of each are fully incorporated herein by reference. While effective for latching containers and the like, these latch assemblies suffer from security issues where the locking feature can be defeated by thieves. For example, a single hook shaped retaining member such as that found in the Peters latch assembly can be defeated if the lid/latch bar can be pushed in to bypass the locking cam. This results in an unacceptable security risk where important items are to be stored.